1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to incorporating an imaging system for a refrigerator ice and liquid dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern refrigeration mechanisms, such as refrigerator/freezer units, have electrically powered actuators that perform a variety of functions. An example is an ice maker/dispenser. Normally, electrical motors perform functions such as operating valves to supply water to the ice maker, moving a rod or rack to eject ice that has been frozen from supplied water, and moving other structure to convey, alter or direct ice pieces to an ice delivery or dispensing chute.
In the case of an ice maker/dispenser, a user normally must manually push a button with a finger or move a glass or container against a lever to actuate a motor to dispense ice down the chute. In some models, the user can also manually push a button to select between ice cubes or crushed ice and, in some instances, shaved ice. Normally, once actuated, the dispenser operates until the user releases the button or lever. In some cases, the dispenser motor continues until automatically stopped by a timer.
In either of these cases, there are situations where it may be desirable to activate a warning signal or provide some form of notification when an unusual activity occurs during a dispensing operation. For example, if a child reaches into the ice dispensing area or the ice dispensing chute, it may be appropriate to provide a signal to the child or a nearby adult. To this end, it would be advantageous to automatically detect the presence of a human hand and activate a warning signal until the situation can be resolved. This would be particularly advantageous in refrigerators that have an ice crushing system located just above the ice chute.
One example of a solution to the aforementioned problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,089 to Frazier. The Frazier patent discloses a dispenser and crusher having a safety system for stopping operation of the dispenser and crusher upon the thrusting of an arm or other elongated member into a chute region. The safety system includes a proximity detection circuit having a sensing plate associated with the ice passage. However, Frazier does not distinguish between a human hand and other objects that may be inserted into the ice chute.
Regardless of the existence of various known devices and methods for detecting foreign objects in an ice chute, there is still a need for further advancements in ice and liquid dispenser control. More specifically, there exists a need for a more versatile ice and liquid dispenser safety system that employs digital imaging technology and which is capable of sensing the presence of human skin, thus a human hand, in the dispensing area.